Handstands
by nor do i
Summary: I'm permanently black and blue for you. Finny/Gene, oneshot.


inspired by the song;

bruises- chairlift

A Separate Peace belongs to John Knowles.

enjoy! :D

_____________________________

_Thump._

I let out a loud hiss as I landed hard on the ground, disturbing the peaceful noises of a perfect spring day. Why had I ever agreed to do this? I had better things to do than be wasting my time-

"Gene, do you really think you can even call that a handstand?" A voice echoed above me, and I glared at the ground. Of course he could do one. Phineas could do anything that required physical movement. Or, he used to be able to complete those perfect swan dives. I stared at him from the ground. Even when on crutches he managed to make it look graceful and effortless. And here I was, lying on the grass with bruised knees and another hole in my favorite pair of jeans. Phineas just kept grinning at me, that stupid, giddy grin that made my head spin more than falling backwards on the soft earth of spring time.

"... Why are we doing this again?"

"I told you!" Finny let out an exasperated sigh, letting his elbows lean on his crutches. "We have to condition you. If you want any hope for sports, you have to _train _for them." There was that stupid idea again. Finny had already planned out my next few months at Devon, chock full of sports and training. He wasn't taking my constant excuses of studying, or trying to keep up with my academics. Instead, it was hours of handstands, and maybe afterwards, a small picnic on the common. As annoying as he was, though, I honestly had to admit that the picnics were often the nicest part of my day. We would simply sit on the grass, Phineas and I, and eat strawberries, like we were actually friends at one point.

I stood up, attempting to wipe the dirt off of my jeans. It was almost caked on by this point, as my handstands never lasted for more than a few seconds. And each time, my knees got more black and more blue, a bruise being added for each mistake. I tried not to complain. That would simply make me look weak, and I would never want to look weak in front of Finny. As my hand graced over the newly forming bruise in the middle of my knee, I winced, and Finny seemed to take notice.

"Hey.... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Just a little spot. Let's keep going." I got ready to get back into handstand position, focusing on anything but Finny. He would see my weakness, and he would exploit it. He would tell the entire world, _Oh, Gene Forrester can't even do a handstand. How pathetic. _Well, I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of conquering me like that. He wouldn't get that far, I'd get him back-

"Gene, let's take a break." I felt his hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Phineas, giving me that goofy smile, wobbling a bit on his crutches. I stared at him. What, did he think he was going to win me over with his good guy charm? I certainly wasn't buying it. It was all an act, a sham, just so he could get close to me, find my weakness, and rip it out of me.

"I brought strawberries."

"..... Fine. We can take... a short break, I guess." I wasn't doing this for him. I was doing it.... Why was I doing it, if not for Finny? I couldn't explain it as I followed behind him, catching him every time he fell backwards as we made our way to the commons. I couldn't explain it, as I helped him down on the soft grass, taking the small container of red fruit he had brought and taking a seat next to him. He grinned, squirming abnormally close to me. What kind of tricks was he up to now...

"So, let's see your battle scars."

"My what?"

He laughed, grabbing the container back from me. "Let me see your bruises." I opened my mouth to protest, but Finny slyly reached out, holding a finger to my lips. "I saw you wince, Gene. C'mon, show me!"

Hesitantly, I pulled my head back, leaving his finger dangling in the air. He just kept on grinning, watching as I slowly rolled up my jeans, stopping just at the top of my knee. My legs were a mess. Small blue dots covered various portions of my lower legs, and on each knee was an assortment of purples, blues, and yellows. I winced again as I lifted up my leg, showing them off to Finny. I could see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Ouch... Look like they hurt..."

"They do," I stated simply, starting to roll my jeans back down. Phineas, however, had other plans. He grabbed my wrist, holding it gently. With his other hand, he expertly reached into the container, plucking out a fresh strawberry. Before I could utter a word of irritation, or question his actions, I instantly felt a cooling sensation on my knee. I gasped, shocked by the cool tingling going up my knee. I looked down, to see the strawberry held tenderly against my bruises. Finny's face was that of complete concentration, as if he were performing surgery. We sat there for a few moments, and I could feel the hot sensation in my cheeks, as well as the numbing of my knee. He was trying to turn me into a strawberry! My cheeks were of a deep red when he finally pulled the strawberry away, glancing up at me.

"There. I hear if you ice bruises, it makes 'em less... painful, you know?" I nodded, looking away from him. He just looked so innocent, and so... helpful, in that one moment. It made me... It made me want to throw my arms around him and thank him. I wanted to thank him for numbing the pain.

Phineas seemed to sense something was wrong with me, for his grin slowly curled upwards into a smirk, and he leaned in closer towards me. "You know Gene, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked like a strawberry that fell out the container right about now...." He laughed, and I stared at him. Maybe this was part of his plan, to lure me in with sweet talk, and then spit me out.... But I couldn't help myself, and before I knew what was happening, I had grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close and crashing our lips together in one fluid motion. The strawberry in Finny's hand fell to the ground soundlessly as we kissed.

When we finally pulled apart, whether because we needed air, or because we were sick of each other already, Finny was already grinning again. This time, I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"How was that,_ Coach_ Phineas?"

Smirking, Phineas brought a hand to my red cheek, letting it rest there gently.

"That was great, _Strawberry_."


End file.
